


Hiraeth

by dhazellouise



Series: The Adventures of Sakura [8]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: During a solo mission, Sakura sees a strange-looking and injured man lying on the ground. She instinctively heals him of course. However, Sakura does not expect what follows afterward, for the man, or rather, the God Loki seems determine to repay a life debt to her after she saves his life.





	Hiraeth

Hiraeth - a homesickness for a home to which you can't return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past.

.

.

.

Sakura drops from the tree and immediately kneels down beside the injured man lying on the ground.

At first she finds the man's clothing strange, he wore green and gold ensemble that makes him look like he belongs in a royal family. What is more disconcerting is the horned helmet he is wearing that makes him appear like some kind of Demon. Although Sakura is not afraid of him in the least, but it will make her task challenging if she discovers that the man might pose a threat to her.

However, considering that the man remain unconscious while she cast an assessment jutsu over him, Sakura hopes that the man will remain that way until she finishes healing him.

Sakura soon discovers that the man is hemorrhaging from the inside and she instantly sets to work. Pouring healing chakra into her palms, she presses it into the man's chest and begins healing him. She stops the internal bleeding at once and concentrates on knitting the torn blood vessels that she can sense with her chakra.

She observes how the man's chest rise and fall rapidly while the man seems to have trouble breathing due to his punctured lung. Sakura also notices the nasty bruises and small scratches grazing the man's handsome features. But those are minor injuries which she can tend to later after she is done healing the man's major wounds.

Once she is sure that she has knitted most of the torn blood vessels, she hastily begins to analyze the damage to the man's internal organs. There are no entry or exit wounds that denote that the man has been stab by someone. In fact, it seems the internal bleeding must have been cause by a strong blow to the chest area, like someone has repeatedly thrown the strange man around like rag doll.

The man suddenly groans and Sakura looks up in time to see the man opening his emerald green eyes.

"Don't move," she advises the man as she continues to heal him. "You are badly injured."

The man simply stares at her in silence.

"May I ask how you came upon your injuries?" Sakura asks after a moment.

The dark-haired man, however, remain silent while a frown mar his brows.

"Has your throat been damage as well? Is that the reason why you can't speak?" She probes as she met the man's penetrating green eyes.

The man then opens his mouth to answer, but what comes out are words that Sakura doesn't understand.

" **Who are you?"** The man says to her in a strange language.

In response, Sakura can only stare at the man blankly. She wonders what he has said to her, but more than that, she wonders what she has gotten herself into.


End file.
